<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the lens by ObscuredByLoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178829">Behind the lens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscuredByLoss/pseuds/ObscuredByLoss'>ObscuredByLoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, F/M/M, Getting Together, Jonathan likes to watch, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Threesome, Steve likes Jonathan watching, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, au after season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscuredByLoss/pseuds/ObscuredByLoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Nancy stayed together after season 1. Nancy just graduated and is getting ready to leave for college when she decides to get Steve a going away present, one which requires Jonathan's keen artistic eye. Jonathan's just agreeing for the money. Yup, he's definitely only filming his friends having sex for the cash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind the lens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Jonathan laughed nervously. “You’re kidding, right?”</p>
<p>“No. Look, Nancy’s leaving for college next week… and you know, she uh, she wanted to give me a going away present.” Steve smiled, for all his bluster and confidence he was turning redder than a tomato.</p>
<p>“But why me?” Jonathan asked, his heart rate kicking up as soon as he realized Steve was serious.</p>
<p>“You’re good at this stuff. All those photos, you have talent...and well, I didn’t think you’d mind given, you know.” Steve waved his hand in the air addressing the still charged conflict they’d been ignoring since they lit a monster on fire together. </p>
<p>“I’m not like that.” Jonathan said through clenched teeth, familiar fury rising like bile in the back of his throat. “I’m not a pervert.”</p>
<p>“But you did watch us, and you took that picture.” Steve said as he surreptitiously glanced around checking once more that they were sufficiently alone.</p>
<p>“I…” Jonathan spluttered indignant, it was his turn to blush as he struggled to defend himself. “I didn’t mean to, it’s not like I was there to-to <em> film </em> you.” Jonathan’s mouth felt dry and his tongue clumsy as the image of Steve on top of Nancy flashed through his mind unbidden. He shook his head trying to physically dislodge it. “I can’t. Just set up a stand or something, you have the money for it.”</p>
<p>Jonathan grabbed his camera and other things and turned to leave before Steve gripped his arm and held him back.</p>
<p>“I do have the money. I have a lot of money and I don’t want a single shot. I want someone I can trust who knows what they’re doing to film us fucking, and of course I’m willing to pay that person more than fairly.” Steve’s voice was steady with a commanding edge. Jonathan swallowed, his throat sticking unpleasantly. It was a side of Steve Jonathan had never seen before. One that  demanded respect and attention.</p>
<p>“How much?”</p><hr/>
<p>Jonathan scuffed his feet against the concrete porch as he waited for someone to answer the doorbell. He adjusted the video camera strap slug across his shoulders. Why had he agreed to do this? God he was such an idiot! Being humiliated like this wasn’t worth the money.</p>
<p>Nerves high and anxiety boiling over Jonathan continued to fiddle with the strap digging into his shoulder. He didn’t have to wait much longer before Nancy opened the red double doors and smiled at him. If he was nervous before it was nothing compared to this moment. He tried desperately not to imagine what she might look like naked and in the throes of passion. If this night went as Steve planned he wouldn’t need to imagine it anyway.</p>
<p>“Jonathan! I’m so glad you agreed to do this.” Nancy pulled Jonathan into a hug. He hesitantly reciprocated and tried not to let his mind linger on the press of her body to his.</p>
<p>“Is that our videographer?” An amused Steve asked from the doorway causing Jonathan to stiffen and step back from Nancy’s embrace feeling caught out. “Well come on in.”</p>
<p>Steve stepped back from the door and swept his hand out in a grand welcoming gesture. Jonathan followed Nancy inside and looked around at the decadent furnishings. He’d always known Steve was wealthy, even after they’d all started hanging out he couldn’t help himself from resenting the other man a little.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you two go have a seat, I’ll fix us some drinks.” Steve gestured to the living room as he stepped past and into the kitchen out of sight.</p>
<p>Jonathan sat on the edge of the couch as far in the corner as he could manage. Nancy sat in the middle leaning back, the skirt of her dress dangled just below her bent knees. Jonathan turned his gaze as soon as he realized where he was looking.</p>
<p>“Congratulations on getting into college.” Jonathan said as he wiped his sweating palms against his knees.</p>
<p>“Thanks! I heard you got into NYU?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I decided to take a gap year. I got a job as a photographer for the Hawkins Post. I figured I could save a bit before moving and the experience looks good.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing, Jonathan. I’m not surprised they hired you. You’re a fantastic photographer.” Nancy said as she laid her hand on his shoulder sending a cascade of sparks through his skin.</p>
<p>“I hope rum and coke is ok.” Jonathan jumped a little as Steve rounded the couch and set down Jonathan’s drink. Steve walked to the other side of the couch handing Nancy a drink before sitting down pressed to her side.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Jonathan cleared his throat and took a sip. It was strong, just what he needed to get through tonight.</p>
<p>They continued to drink in silence for a few minutes, the awkwardness of the situation finally hitting all of them and hanging in the air but it wasn’t long before the alcohol did its job. Jonathan was only halfway through his drink when he began to feel the tell-tale fuzziness and warmth. It was right around then when Nancy started giggling.</p>
<p>“What?” Steve asked, a smile crinkling his eyes.</p>
<p>“This is so ridiculous!” She managed to get out between laughs. “How did we even get here?”</p>
<p>Jonathan couldn’t help but agree and he started to join her in laughter. Steve wasn’t long to follow. Steve was still chuckling as he brushed his hand against Nancy’s cheek and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped a little in surprise before reciprocating. Jonathan’s laugh trailed off, his mirth long forgotten as his gaze alighted on the couple. He watched Steve brush his fingers through Nancy’s soft, brown hair. Steve’s eyes opened and held Jonathan’s as they continued to kiss. Jonathan’s breath caught in his lungs as Steve’s gaze pinned him to the spot. He could see Nancy’s tongue grazing Steve’s lips when he finally pulled back. The air in the room had shifted, it was thick and weighted with anticipation, it was difficult to breath.</p>
<p>“Is this ok?” Nancy asked, her voice darker than Jonathan had ever heard it.</p>
<p>“Oh I think Jonathan’s having a great time.” Steve said, the corner of his mouth lifting.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, it’s fine. I’m fine. So...did you want to start?” Jonathan kept his eyes down fiddling with the settings on his camera. He’d agreed to do this, it was going to be fine he just had to focus. He needed to keep himself distant.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s head to the bedroom.” Steve said in a faux deep voice right in Nancy’s ear as he tickled her sides and laughed when she jerked away.</p>
<p>“Incorrigible!” Nancy said as she swatted at his hand.</p>
<p>Jonathan felt a smile play itself across his lips. It was ok, they were his friends and they would still be afterwards. Jonathan followed them up the stairs and to Steve’s room. Nancy threw herself down onto the bed bouncing a bit when Steve climbed on after her. Steve laid himself at her side leaning over to kiss her while his hand trailed down from her neck to massage her breasts.</p>
<p>Jonathan looked through the video camera’s lens and started recording.</p>
<p>Nancy moaned deeply when Steve mouthed at her neck clearly hitting a sensitive spot. Nancy’s nipples had hardened with lust and Steve rolled them softly between his fingers before pulling on them gently and causing Nancy’s hips to lift from the bed. The movement caused the fabric of her dress to lift and slide along her thighs.</p>
<p>Jonathan redirected the camera to her face.</p>
<p>Steve’s hand gave a final squeeze to Nancy’s breast before trailing down her taut stomach and pressing between her legs. Nancy let her thighs open and welcomed the touch.</p>
<p>“Steve!” Nancy exclaimed as his fingers circled her clit. He silenced her with his mouth but moaned himself when her lithe hand rubbed against the bulge in his pants.</p>
<p>Jonathan’s breath had turned labored and he hoped the camera wasn’t picking it up. He finally let the focus drift to the supple movement of Steve’s hand.  He managed to frame a shot of both Steve’s and Nancy’s hands working in tandem. It was easier if he focused on the shot, the cinematography of the moment.</p>
<p>With a growl Steve lifted Nancy’s dress letting it bunch against her waist and exposing black lace panties.</p>
<p><em> “He probably bought those for her, </em>” Jonathan thought. He clenched his teeth but let the camera capture the wanton thrust of her hips against Steve’s hand.</p>
<p>Steve kissed his way down Nancy’s body. He slid to the floor on his knees between Nancy’s legs. Nancy raised her head to watch Steve as he began to peel her out of her underwear.</p>
<p>Jonathan shifted to the side of the room being as inconspicuous as possible while trying to get a better angle for the shot. Despite his best efforts his movement drew Nancy’s attention and she smiled over at him and waved him closer. Jonathan moved closer to the bed, standing just beside Steve as the lace panties slid down Nancy’s thighs. It was a heady moment. Jonathan could see the folds of her glistening wet with want. Jonathan couldn’t help the slight gasp that escaped when she was exposed.</p>
<p>Steve turned at the sound and smirked back at the camera before leaning in and licking obscenely between her sex. Nancy threw her head back with a throaty moan. Jonathan swung the focus to catch her ecstasy as she clung to the sheets. Then he turned it back to Steve as he continued to lick long stripes along her vulva before suckling lightly at her clit. Nancy continued to groan and gasp as Steve worked. The slick between her legs was building and Steve’s chin shined with it.</p>
<p>Jonathan watched on with awe and finally allowed himself to appreciate, no enjoy the sight before him. They were his friends, yes, but he wasn’t so blind he couldn’t recognize that they were, both of them, incredibly attractive. He could hardly deny he has- no, <em> had </em> feelings for Nancy but he’d hardly noticed Steve more than to begrudgingly admit he could understand why Nancy had decided to be with him. Watching them move together now, obviously practiced in each other’s pleasure was mesmerizing. </p>
<p>Steve brought his hand up and circled his fingers around Nancy’s entrance before pushing inside. Not much, just enough to tease her. He massaged her folds with his fingers, soaking them in her wetness before circling her entrance again. “What do you want, Nancy?”</p>
<p>Steve’s voice joined the chorus of Nancy’s moans and it was an unwelcome reminder for Jonathan of the reality of the situation.</p>
<p>“Steve!” Jonathan wasn’t sure if it was frustration or pleasure that had Nancy crying out.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Steve said as he pulled away slightly, clearly  enjoying her desperation.</p>
<p>“Please!” She begged, her heels finding purchase on the boxspring and allowing her to thrust her hips towards Steve’s face.</p>
<p>“Woah, use your words now. Please, what?” Steve chuckled.</p>
<p>“P-please finger me.” Nancy gasped, her cheeks turning redder and her eyes looking to Jonathan, clearly aware of how she looked.</p>
<p>Jonathan’s mouth was as dry as desert sand as he watched her beg another man for sex.</p>
<p>Steve hummed, pleased, and acquiesced. Nancy’s legs shuddered and twitched as Steve pushed his digits inside her. Jonathan watched rapt as convulsions rolled through her body under Steve’s careful ministrations. She got louder and louder as he worked until finally her body seized up and her breath choked off in her throat. She stayed rigid and motionless for a few seconds more before collapsing onto the bed like a marionette with its strings cut and sighing. Steve slowed his fingers but continued to pump them in and out of her.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Steve asked, his voice sounded smaller this time. Like he was just as mesmerized as Jonathan.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes please.” Nancy said breathlessly. Steve got up from the floor and unbuttoned his pants. Jonathan trained the camera on the motion, not because the sight enticed him but because he was being paid a lot of money and Steve would probably want it filmed.</p>
<p>Steve shrugged out of the rest of his clothes without much preamble and Nancy pulled off her dress at the same time. She left on her black lace bra, a certain match to the panties that now lay on the floor. Steve licked his lips appreciatively at the sight. He stroked his swollen cock with his slick hand and groaned.</p>
<p>Jonathan realized he hadn’t moved since Nancy had beckoned him closer and now he was uncomfortably near a standing, and completely nude Steve Harrington. He started to back up.</p>
<p>“Wait, I want you to get a close up of this.” Steve looked over at him, which normally would be fine, but his hand was still circling around his cock. It was an incredibly surreal moment that once more just highlighted the absurdity of what they were doing. But they were doing it, Steve was his client and had made a request. So, although it made his heart pound and his hands shake Jonathan stayed where he was and watched, through the camera as Steve angled his cock and pushed into the soft, giving flesh of Nancy. </p>
<p>Both of them groaned at the sensation. Steve tried to lean back to accommodate Jonathan as he thrust forward and it was an oddly intimate gesture. Logically Jonathan knew it was just to let him get a better shot but it made him feel like a part of the act, included in a dangerous way he shouldn’t dwell on.</p>
<p>Jonathan waited until Steve was fully inside before he finally allowed himself to back up, he refused to think of it as retreating.</p>
<p>With the space Steve leaned back over Nancy and kissed her, his face still wet with her juices. It was obscene, it was incredibly sexy. He continued to rock his hips into her gently as she stretched around him. </p>
<p>“You feel fucking amazing.” Steve sighed into her neck, his thrusts picking up speed as his own needs made themselves known. He hiked her leg up to get a better angle as he moved. </p>
<p>Jonathan frowned in frustration. The new position was blocking the camera and there wasn’t any room on the other side of them. He moved in closer and held the camera further out. Almost, maybe if he just kneeled on the bed. Surely they wouldn’t mind, they’d want him to get the best view possible. Trying to be as subtle as possible Jonathan lifted his knee on the bed and leaned to the side. He was close to them now, and it was almost the perfect angle. If Nancy just moved her knee slightly he’d have a perfect view. Just an inch or two to the side.</p>
<p>Without meaning to, Jonathan's hand reached out and grasped Nancy’s knee. As soon as skin touched skin he realized what he’d done, exactly how badly he’d fucked up. He held his breath and pulled his hand back just waiting for Steve to throw the first punch. Well, he tried to pull his hand back but just like on the bench the day before Steve was faster. He grabbed Jonathan’s wrist.</p>
<p>The room was still in that moment. Steve’s hips were forward, his cock fully seated inside of Nancy as he looked at Jonathan cowering behind his camera. Then he did something Jonathan would never in his life have expected. He placed Jonathan’s hand back on Nancy’s knee. He didn’t let go though, he started guiding Jonathan’s hand down along Nancy’s thigh. He could feel the soft warmth of her skin, the slight tickle of the thin hairs. He gulped as Steve moved his hand further still.</p>
<p>He paused, for a second, as Jonathan’s fingers brushed the crease of her hip. Steve looked up then, back at Jonathan, a clear question in his eyes as he released Jonathan’s hand.</p>
<p>Jonathan looked to Nancy. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she was biting her lip. She looked up at him sweat dotting her skin and sticking her hair to her neck. She was gorgeous. She nodded back up at him answering his unspoken inquiry.</p>
<p>They wanted him to do this, both of them did.</p>
<p>Jonathan slid his shaking hand into Nancy’s bush, his fingers brushed along the rough hair and he watched as Nancy threw her head back just like she had for Steve’s fingers.</p>
<p>Steve’s hand reached out and Jonathan flinched back for a second anticipating violence but he only righted the camera that had been drooping in Jonathan’s inattention. Jonathan filmed his hand as it slid between where Steve and Nancy were pressed together. He could feel the soft skin of Nancy’s pussy and the hard press of Steve’s lower stomach.</p>
<p>He swirled his fingertips, uncertain exactly what to do but trying his best to imitate what he’s seen Steve do. According to Nancy’s gasp he was on the right track.</p>
<p>Steve smiled at him before he began to thrust again. What a heady experience that was. His hips snapped forward pushing Jonathan’s fingers into Nancy’s clit bringing her closer and closer to her second orgasm. </p>
<p>They moved together like that for a while finding a rhythm, both men doing their best to please Nancy. She was getting close, Jonathan could tell by the frequency of her moans. It was an incredible revelation that he now had that knowledge, he knew exactly what Nancy sounded like when she came. Steve kept his thrusts steady hitting a spot inside her steadily and driving her closer to the edge.</p>
<p>Jonathan’s fingers were wet and starting to cramp but he was determined to do this, to get Nancy off. He didn’t have to wait long before he felt her seize up again with a choked off groan. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, he was responsible for that.</p>
<p>Steve groaned as he felt Nancy tighten around him as he continued to thrust. Well, Jonathan thought, he was partly responsible. Nancy’s muscles unclenched in a satisfied sprawl and Steve’s thrusts increased as he chased his own pleasure. It was only a few more quick, hard thrusts, far too quickly for Jonathan to react, before Steve himself was clenching and moaning. Steve’s hips stuttered a couple of times in his overwhelming pleasure and Jonathan realized he was touching the other man. He should pull his hand back, he should leave.</p>
<p>Instead they all stayed pressed together for a few moments before Steve pulled out. His cock twitched as he stepped back it’s movement catching on the back of Jonathan’s hand and leaving an obscene stamp of cum.</p>
<p>It should’ve been too much, it should’ve grossed Jonathan out, it definitely shouldn't make his blood burn in his veins.</p>
<p>Steve collapsed at Nancy’s side and kissed her lazily.</p>
<p>Finally, Jonathan pulled his hand back. He wiped it on the sheets and stood suddenly feeling like an intruder.</p>
<p>“I think, uh, I think it’ll turn out great. I’ll get the final cut to you next week.” Jonathan stammered as he shuffled backwards panic rearing its head in the calm.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait don’t-”</p>
<p>Jonathan heard Steve’s voice call after him as he slammed the bedroom door shut behind him. He had to get out of here.</p>
<p>“-go” Steve sighed with frustration as he laid back down next to Nancy. “Well, that went great.”</p>
<p>“He’ll come around, I think this was probably a little too much, too quickly for him.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to do anything this time but when he touched you, well, I’m not one to waste an opportunity.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just think we need to give him some time.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right.” Steve said before pulling her into a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>